


Potter, oh Potter!

by Osero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Free Form Poetry, Free Verse, Humor, Poetry, Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osero/pseuds/Osero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a humorous retelling of the Philosopher's Stone as a free form poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potter, oh Potter!

Potter, oh Potter.

We know him so well; a mad man to get him, isn’t that just swell?

Named the ‘Savior’ when he was a wee tot, but that was the night his family was sought.

The Dark Lord came with wand in hand, shot a green light, and the parents were in a new land.

When he tried to kill young Harry the curse rebounded, that was then a new fate was founded.

Then came a giant by the name of Hagrid, he was the one sent to get the small kid.

The giant took young Harry and wrapped him up tight; the ‘Savior’ was out soon in the night.

Over London they flew, into the stars and skies, they never knew the place they headed little Harry would only be told lies.

Took in by his aunt and treated like a slave, whenever he asked a question, he was forced to behave.

When he finally turned eleven as the seventh month dies, masses of owls came with letters tied.

Harry’s life changed when Hagrid came, told there was a world where he had fame.

Called the ‘Savior’ and ‘Boy-who-lived’, he became glad he was the one who survived.

Made new friends when he went to the school, he used his wand as the only tool.

Once he was settled into Hogwarts, he learned Quidditch as one of the sports.

On the first game when he was Seeker, his broom gave a jerk and his future seemed bleaker.

The broom was cursed and Severus Snape was blamed, sadly mistaken, the potions master was framed.

Earlier that year on Halloween’s night, the cowardly defense teacher gave everyone a fright.

Said there was a troll, loose in the school, he fainted forwards and proved he was a fool.

The school was in terror, and the students ran amuck, sadly though, Harry and Ron weren’t in luck.

When they went to warn a bushy haired girl, the rest of the events were a huge whirl.

Harry and Ron saw Hermione was in trouble, so they began to throw rocks and rubble.

The troll gave a roar and began swinging its club, hit a sink and the room became like a tub.

Harry stuck his wand up the troll’s nasty green nose; the troll threw a fit and started to throw blows.

Ron finally did the levitation spell right, he hit the troll’s head and it was out like a light.

Later in the year, they learned the school was holding a greedy man’s dreams; the small red stone was more than it seems.

Holder of the stone lived long and rich; gave gold the color of a small metal snitch. 

When the headmaster was gone, the plans of Quirrel and Voldemort did not wait long.

He went after the stone within the Third Floor; the Golden Trio’s mission was certainly not a bore.

They went after Quirrel, until only one was left; Harry was the one who came out as the best.

He saved the stone from Voldemort’s evil clutches, but during that time he began a ruckus.

It was a time until he finally awoke; he got many gifts including flavored beans that could taste of smoke.

At the end of the year just when the house of snakes won, the Headmaster gave points to the house of the lions before they were done.

At the end of the meal they left for the trains, happily enough, it didn’t rain.

The year was done and over with, many who heard it would have thought it was a myth.

Potter, oh Potter.

We know him so well, one year done, so do not quell.


End file.
